


Beautiful Boy

by lovely1ishere



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, cute and fluffy, daddy!Jasper, mommmy!Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely1ishere/pseuds/lovely1ishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute moment when between Jacob and Jasper when our Southern Cowboy just won't let Jake sleep!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

I smiled at the moan that he released, and unable to stop myself, I feathered my fingers over his body.

"Jazz," he whimpered, his body arching into my touch. "It's too early for this. I'm tired."

I heaved a small chuckle, leaning in to lick his swollen belly, warmth flooding me when I felt our daughter kick against my touch. I gave one last kiss to his warm flesh before gently pulling him into me, my hand never ceasing the soft caresses on his stomach.

"So go ahead and sleep, darlin'," I purred into his ear. I leaned in to nibble on his ear, getting a muffled groan in the process.

"You're not making that very easy to do, Jazz," Jake whined as he half-heartedly tried to struggle out of my grasp. I smirked, willing to play this game with my husband.

"I'm not doing anything but lovin' on you," I said as I started to nuzzle against his throat. Jake leaned his head back, his lips parting as he let out another sweet moan.

"That's the problem," he whispered, his back snuggling tightly against my chest. His hands slid down to twine with mine to rest on his bulging stomach. He turned his head so that his nose brushed against my Adam's apple. "You're distracting me from that blessed sleep with your supposed lovin'." He paused when we both felt the strong kick just beneath our joined hands.

I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "That's not what our little Seriah thinks."

"Well, our daughter doesn't know any better." His eyes opened to reveal beautiful brown, which sparkled with glee and mischief. It just took my breath away. "It seems to run in the Whitlock bloodline."

My smirk matched his own as I brought a hand up to brush a long strand of ebony hair away from his face, my thumb stroking his plump cheek. His eyes fluttered, his thick lashes fanning over my thumb.

"You're damn right it runs through our bloodline. And don't you forget it."

And with that, I captured his lips in a demanding kiss, letting him know once again who he belonged to. Jake moaned softly as he clutched his fingers into my curly wavy hair, pulling harshly at the strands as I deepened out lip-lock. I pulled him roughly against me, taking great care in avoiding any type of harm towards Seriah and her mother.

Jake ripped away from me and let out a loud groan, his teeth clenching tightly when I slid my hand down into his stretchy sweatpants to curl around his swollen manhood. His breath came out in pants as he locked his eyes with mine, a light sheen of sweat making him glow even more than he already was, making him even more beautiful than usual. Slowly, I started to stroke him, wanting to see his beauty reach newer heights.

Eventually, Jake started to buck into my hand, increasing the friction, all the while our eyes never strayed from the other, both of us wanting to watch the moment he would lose control and spill all over himself.

"I thought I told you I was too tired, Jasper," Jake moaned weakly as his back arched. I increased my speed, wanting to see my husband capture his release. I merely ignored his comment, too fixated on his face as his nose scrunched up in an effort to make this last a bit longer. I released a groan of my own when I spotted him biting his lip, chewing the tender flesh raw

"Have I told you recently how beautiful you are?" I asked reverently as my hand once again picked up speed. Jake gasped when I twisted my hand when I reached his tip. He was leaking already, my hand slick with his precum.

"Every day."

"Well, you're beautiful," I said.

Jake didn't respond as his orgasm ripped through him, his entire body shuddering and convulsing as it released. I watched, entranced, as Jake mewled and arched his back, the hand in my hair tightening its painful hold. I kissed up the smooth column of his neck, helping him back down from his high and back to earth.

After a few moments of complete silence, Jake finally opened his eyes to stare into mine, the brown orbs filled with awe and utter contentment. His full lips pulled into a lazy smile as he leaned over to give me a kiss. I groaned weakly when I felt his hot skin make contact with my own since neither of us had a shirt on.

Another few minutes passed before I heard him heave a breathy sigh, tickling my ear and neck. I knew he was just seconds away from passing out, so I gently pulled his body around so that he was once again leaning his back into my chest. I curled my arms around so that they were resting on his stomach. Like her mother, Seriah must have been moments away from sleep, because I could feel nothing beneath his skin.

I kissed just below Jake's ear, getting a weak groan in response.

"Sleep now, my beautiful boy," I whispered before I kissed his bare shoulder and joined him in blessed sleep, a smile gracing my face as I held my beautiful boy in my arms.


End file.
